As a repellent preventing animals from approaching, cinnamic aldehyde, .gamma.-nonylolactone, rosegeranium oil, sandalwood oil, menthol, citral, cinnamic alcohol, methyleugenol, geraniol, linalool and the like are known. In addition, limonene and the like are known as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 110602/89.
As disclosed in the above-mentioned publication, said repellents were applied to an objective place in themselves or in the form of preparations with the addition of diluent, extending agent, retaining agent, excipient, emulsifier and the like by the following means:
(1) applying a repellent in a powder form. PA1 (2) spraying a repellent in a liquid form. PA1 (3) applying a repellent in a tablet form. PA1 (4) filling a repellent in a capsule made of low airpermeable material such as gelatin, polyvinylalcohol, maltose and the like and puting the capsule at an objective place. PA1 (5) adding a repellent in a bag made of polyethylene, polyvinylchloride, paper or the like and putting the bag at an objective place. PA1 (6) putting a repellent in a film for bag-production by mixing a repellent into a melt of synthetic resin material. PA1 (7) impregnating a repellent with paper and laminating one or two sides of the paper with a film made of polyethylene and like synthetic resin.
A conventional repelling material for animals produced by retaining a repellent (e.g. repelling material for animals, birds and the like) on a granulated active carbon has only a short life so that development of a repelling material for animals retaining more amount of a repellent, gradually releasing the repellent and having a long life is earnestly desired.